There are many different types of cleaning devices and tools which are used to clean counters, walls, floors and other surfaces. Some cleaning devices are handheld devices, such as scrub brushes and the like which are held in a user's hand and moved across a surface to remove and clean the surface. Other cleaning devices include handles which enable the user to extend the cleaning device to places spaced from the user. Such handles also enable a user to be able to stand while cleaning, such as the handles on most brooms, dust sweepers and mops.
In particular, brooms, dust sweepers and mops have elongated handles. These handles are typically made out of wood, steel or some other durable material which enables the user to hold the cleaning device and maneuver it along the floor, wall or other similar surface to clean those surfaces. Such handles, however, make cleaning under items such as couches and coffee tables, difficult, because the user has to bend down or significantly lower the handle of the cleaning device to be able to extend the cleaning end of the device under the item. This makes cleaning floors and other surfaces that underlie these items difficult. Additionally, a user typically has to bend his or her body, crouch down closer to the floor, or both, to be able to maneuver the end of the cleaning device under such items. This adds stress to the user's body as well as making such work burdensome, difficult and tiring.
It is known to provide handles with sections which can pivot relative to each other, but typically such handles can pivot about one axis or use as a pivot joint, a coil spring which lacks rigidity and impairs control.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved handle for a cleaning device that overcomes the above problems.